


Hiding in a Kiss

by Gelsey



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal kisses Inara, but not for the reasons she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in a Kiss

Inara had missed Serenity. Many of her fellow Companions might think it ridiculous, but Serenity had become her home, her shuttle her own little place, and the crew her family.

Her relationship with its captain had always been rather nebulous, however. To anyone who dared question it, she might explain him as protective of his crew, or perhaps women in general, like a brother might be.

She, however, knew the difference. She’d kissed him once, when she’d been desperate and thought he was dead or dying, and he still had no idea. It was just as well, she silently mused, that both of them were so stubborn. She didn’t think he’d ever acknowledge that he was attracted to her.

Of course, that was before he pulled her to him, in front of a bar full of people, and kissed her as thoroughly as any of her clients ever had. She initially stiffened in surprise before melting against him, senses reeling.

It was over a moment later, but he kept her close. However, he didn’t seem to be paying her that much attention. “Oh good, he didn’t see me,” Mal said, and Inara followed his eyes to see a rather unsavory man heading towards the door.

“Bastard,” she told Mal succinctly before pulling away.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a first kiss meme a long time ago.


End file.
